Ask the Akatsuki and Gir
by Iwa no Rya
Summary: You can ask the Akatsuki and Gir anything you want!
1. Chapter 1

Ask the Akatsuki and Gir

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto or Invader ZIM related.

Author's Note: I'm throwing myself in there. I'm Rya.

Deidara: Okay! Where are we? -looks around the room-

Tobi: Tobi doesn't know. -pokes Gir- Tobi wants to know who you are.

Gir: I'm Gir! And I like MUFFINS!!

Rya: You guys are trapped in a room where people ask you questions. You need to answer them.

Sasori: Oh, God.

-BOOM!-

Rya: Deidara! Stop trying to blow out! It won't work!

Deidara: -sob-

Tobi: Tobi can't wait for questions! Tobi hopes someone brings Tobi a present!

Rya: To the people who bothered to read this all, thanks. Ask the questions now.


	2. WooHoo! Teh 1st review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related.

Author's Note: I know there's only one review, but I got excited.

Deidara;

How do you feel about Tobi being the mastermind behind Akatsuki?

I bet that would have been a nasty shock!

sighed

x Kaiyo x

ps, can you teach me how to blow stuff up with clay? i hate my teacher and would love to show her what real art is!

pss, or even better, can you come to my school and show her yourself?

**Rya: Congratulations, Kaiyo! You're the first one to review!**

**Deidara: What are you talking about, hmm? Tobi isn't the mastermind! -sigh- Yes, I can teach you, but I'm not going to school with you, hmm? **

**Tobi: What is Sempai talking about? **

**Kakuzu: -shrugs-**

R&R please!


	3. Is Deidei a girl?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related. If I did, I'd be happy.

Author's Note: I'm Rya, my OC

Hi peoples!

Gir- That muffin you're eating... I dropped it on the floor.

Hidan- DON'T KILL ME PLEASE.

Sasori- I am not going to be a puppet and that is final! I AM NOT DEAD!

Itachi-sama- Hi!

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

**Gir: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!! **

**Hidan: Hmm, come to think of it, that's a damn good idea.**

**Sasori: You don't need to be dead to be a puppet! **

**Itachi: Hello?**

Hm..Let's see..  
Just outta curiousty what's the Akatsuki doing with Gir? That's a strange group..  
And for an actual question, hmm, who does Tobi like bugging the most?  
Not a great one but I can't think of anything else at the moment...  
Oh, and Deidara has pretty hair ;)

**Pein: We don't know what he's here for, ok?**

**Tobi: Tobi likes to bug Sasori the most!**

**Deidara: Um . . .**

**Rya: He's speechless.**

OMG i can "ask" them WHATEVER I want?  
kukukuku! it's kind of a wierd creepy laugh xP  
hmm now what to ask...  
GIR which flavor are your favorite MUFFINS?  
GIR next chap would you sing the doom song?  
oh yeah...  
Deidara... why don't you get a hair cut?  
Tobi... why does the mask have to be orange?  
oh and sasori... well i don't really know what to ask you...xP

**Gir: I like chocolate chip the most! I'm gonna sing the doom song now! DOOM DOO DEE DA DOOMIE DOOM . . .**

**Deidara: I like my hair!**

**Tobi: Orange is Tobi's favorite color.**

**Sasori: Wow.**

Hey! I reviewed before you made this chapter! AND I KNOW YOU!  
HIS!!  
Wait... a weasel doesn't make that sound...

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

**Itachi: Oh great. It's you.**

**Rya: She's my friend.**

**Itachi: Hey! Don't mock weasel kind! BAKA!! **

gir u get a muffin on a stick  
deidara y do u look like a girl  
rya hi

**Gir: DOOM DOO DEE DA DOOMIE DOOM!! gasp YAY!! -eats muffin-**

**Deidara: What's wrong with you people?? I'm not a girl!**

**Rya: That's what YOU think! Hi, Jade!**


	4. Woo Hoo! The Akatsuki speak!

-Chapter 4-

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related or Zim related. There.

Author's Note: I am Rya. (My OC) I actually thought I'd never get this far.

**Rya: Next is from . . . Rockcrab!**

Itachi-sama- Not mocking. I seriously don't know what sound a weasel makes. Oh, and Hello.

Gir- 3 days later GIR left the Akatsuki... not really... and the one Rya's eating I didn't drop on the floor, you can steal that one...

Hidan- In the word or Gir... 'NO!'It will probably cut most of the N's and O's from my long No.

Sasori- Sadness... NOT A PUPPET.

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

**Itachi: Oh no, not you. Hello?**

**Gir: Yup! I left the hoosy-whatsit! -steals muffin-**

**Rya: AAHH!! My muffin! -sob-**

**Hidan: Okay . . . I'll kill you anyway.**

**Sasori: Yes you are a puppet. Deal with it.**

**Rya: Okay! Next one's from . . . Kaiyo Uchiha!**

hi!

its me again!

Now... all bow to me... evil laugh

question time!  
Itachi... if i poked you in the forehead, would you fall back like sasuke did? (and can i try to find out?)

Kisame... how the hell do you breathe above water?!

Deidara... I stalk you... a lot

Sasori... I'm having a bonfire, can you come? (i need firewood)

Tobi... IF YOU CAN TAKE A PHOTO OF ALL THE AKATSUKI IN PINK TUTUS, I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! A REALLY BIG COOKIE!

thanks!

x Kai x

**Itachi: No I wouldn't fall back, that's my poke of doom. And no you can't do it.**

**Kisame: I'M NOT PART FISH!! I JUST LOOK WIERD!! -twitch-**

**Rya: Whoa . . . Kisame . . .**

**Deidara: O.o Um . . . I need to take a shower . . .**

**Rya: Oh no! Your staying here! -grabs Deidara and drags him back-**

**Sasori: NO I WON'T COME!! GET YOUR OWN WOOD!!**

**Rya: Okay . . .**

**Tobi: Oooooooh! Cookie! -snaps photo- Here you go! -girl poofs in and gives cookie- Yay!**

**Pein: I feel so violated!**

**Gir: Um . . .**

**Rya: Okay. I must warn you people, I don't want anything too pervy. Alright? Next is **

**from . . . potterandanimelover! **

Deidara i know u r not a girl  
itachi don't blame rockcrab she is trying to respect the weasel by being it  
gir how many times have you made zim cry

**Deidara: Thank you!**

**Itachi: I don't care. She still did it.**

**Gir: I don't know . . . I lost count.**

**Pein: Hey! How come no one's asking us anything?!**

**Kakuzu: I want money . . . ****XD**

**Rya: Okay . . . **

**R&R please! Do it! NOW!! Why are you still reading?! Review please! Oh come on! Stop reading! Now! I command thee! Bye.**


	5. Happy Birthday Kaya!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto or ZIM related.

Author's Note: I'm Rya (my OC)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **Rya: Okay! First is for a birthday from . . . Kaya!**

Hey the name is Kaya and I have some questions for akatsuki.

Okay Pain - Sama first question is for you Have you ever thought abought marring Konan I mean she deserves it?!

Okay second Itachi - san what is truly up with you and Sasuke i mean why would you let him live?!

Alright Sasori - donna as Deidara calls you do you think you'll ever love agin?

Moving on Deidara - San Im told you and me could be cousins and would like to know if you would mind if I just called you Die -die since that's how I learned your name?

Oh and Kakuzu Hidan you two rock and Zetzu personally the two personality thing rocks and oh Konan push pain into a marriage if you must.

Oh yeah Tobi you get under my skin but your still awesome oh and my birthday is June 28 could you al sing happy birthday for my 15th birthday? PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!

**Pein: Hey! No I haven't! (Deep down he has many times)**

**Rya: -rolls eyes-**

**Itachi: We hate each other. And I couldn't kill him if I wanted to live forever.**

**Rya: Forever is a long time.**

**Sasori: Um . . . probably. Why?**

**Deidara: We can't be cousins! And fine, you can call me "Dei-dei", Rya calls me that anyway.**

**Rya: What Dei-dei?**

**Deidara: -smacks forehead-**

**Kakuzu / Hidan: Thank you! **

**Zetzu: Thanks. I kinda like it too . . . **No you don't.** Shut up.**

**Konan: Um . . . why?**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!!**

**Rya: Guys, the person wants us to wish them a happy birthday. Come on.**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**You a hundred and two!**

**You smell like a monkey, **

**and you look like one too!**

**Rya: Oh guys, That was mean. Sorry, Kaya. Anyway, happy birthday.**

**Tobi: -gives Kaya a puppy- Tobi thinks you would like it! Happy Birthday!**

**Rya: That was interesting. Next is from . . . Jade.**

Deidara can i have some of your exploding clay?  
Pein why do you have so many piercings?  
Konan are you dating Pein?  
Itachi how do you feel about the fangirls that live inside your closet?  
Tobi will you be my friend?  
Gir have a muffin.

**Deidara: No. It's mine.**

**Pein: I like my piercings! -holds pierced ears-**

**Konan: Yes . . . why?**

**Itachi: O.O WHAT?! -goes to Emo Corner-**

**Rya: Oh boy . . .**

**Itachi: nomorefangirlsmommy! nomorefangirlsmommy! nomorefangirlsmommy! -rocking back and forth-**

**Tobi: Tobi will be your friend! Wanna piggy-back ride? (Inside joke between Rya and Jade)**

**Gir: Yay! Muffin! -eats muffin-**

**Rya: All right . . . next is from . . . Rockcrab!**

Itachi-sama- ...If you want me to leave you alone just ask. If you told me to jump off a cliff I'd seriously think about it. But don't ask me to do that... please.  
Gir- Hey, what flavor was that muffin anyways?

Hidan- Why? I don't remember how this all started...  
FLASHBACK: PAST REVIEW. Oh, yeah... oops.

Sasori- Question... How can I possibly be a puppet if Hidan kills me? That may start a conflict between you two. Maybe I should just... walk away while you guys are fighting.

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

**Itachi: nomorefangirlsmommy . . .**

**Rya: Leave him alone for a while people . . .**

**Gir: Chocolate chip!**

**Hidan: -rolls eyes- Wow.**

**Sasori: You're my puppet. Your already dead. -elol-**

**Rya: O. Kay. Next is from . . . me!**

**Akatsuki: You?!**

**Rya: Yes . . . me.**

**Akatsuki: Oh. No.**

I'm gonna review my own fanfic!

Itachi: What is with you? Do you like Sakura?

Sasori: AH! EVIL PUPPET MAN!

Pein: Your okay. Do you like Konan?

Konan: Why do you like origami so much?

Deidara: I luvs you! -clings on Deidara-

Akatsuki: You all get nail polish. -gives Akatsuki polish-

I'm done.-Sabuku no Rya

**Itachi: nomorefangirlsmommy! nomorefangirlsmommy!**

**Sasori: Okay.**

**Pein: Yes.**

**Konan: Because it's cool.**

**Rya: Yeah . . . it is.**

**Deidara: Great. **

**Rya: -clings onto Deidara-**

**Deidara: Get off me!**

**Rya: No.**

**Akatsuki (except Deidara): Thank you?**

**I'm finally done. Whew. R&R!**


	6. Sowy dis took so long

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Invader ZIM. ... I wish I did though...

Author's note: Oh my god people!! I am soooooooooooo sorry this took so long to update!! My computer was messed up...

**Rya: NEXT CHAPTER FINALLY!! Okay, first one is from... Nani-Chan!**

I got questions!

Kisame: Did you know that you are the most handsome member?  
Gir: Gir gets a taco flavored muffin.  
Hidan: If I poured holy water on you, would you burn and die?  
Kakuzu: If you ever got all of your money burned right infront of you, would you have a heart attack or a seizure? Or both at the same time?  
Tobi: Tobi gets a lollipop flavored cookie.  
Zetsu: Are you the Stigma or the Filament? Or both? :3  
Deidara: Would you marry your clay if you got the chance?  
Itachi: If you smile, will it tear the fabric of universe?

XOXO,  
Nani-Chan

**Kisame: You really think so? blushes**

**Rya: Awwwwww!**

**Gir: WOOT!! eats taco muffin Yum!**

**Hidan: Don't count your life on it...but I haven't tried it yet. Never planned to.**

**Rya: pours holy water on Hidan**

**Hidan: WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Rya: Awwwwww...nothing happened.**

**Kakuzu: I don't like to think in such ways...but probably both if it really happened...**

**Tobi: YAY!! TOBI LIKES LOLLIPOPS!! flips up mask and licks lollipop**

**Rya: I won't tell you who he really is. Ha! XD**

**Zetsu: Uh...I will not ****answer that question**** for certain reasons...**

**Deidara: Of course not...I'm not addicted to it, un. It's just cool, un.**

**Itachi: smiles No.**

**fabric of time starts to rip**

**Rya: OH COME ON ITACHI!!**

**back to normal**

**Itachi: Uh...I guess so.**

**Rya: That...was weird. Onward! Next is... eeveegirl101!**

Kisame: why do you look so weird  
Hidan: how did you become invincible anyways?  
Kakuzu: want some money??I heard there giving away a trillion  
if you get there in the next week  
Rya: yea I actually have a question for the author Why do you like deidara so much?  
Itachi: are you done crying yet?  
lolz have fun answering questions!

**Kisame: I don't know. I just do and I don't like it.**

**Hidan: I - voice gets cut off just in case of spoilers**

**Rya: Bad boy. No.**

**Hidan: Go to hell. glares at Rya**

**Rya: Nah...I'm good.**

**Kakuzu: NO WAY!! WHERE IS THE PLACE?! I MUST KNOW!! runs away to find place**

**Rya: Idiot... Anyway, I'm not sure why I like Deidara so much...he's really cool...cute...**

**Deidara: Um...okay...**

**Itachi: I was done once the new chapter started thank you very much.**

**Rya: Fangirls.**

**Itachi: screams**

**Rya: Oi vey...Okay, Next is from...hey it's Jade again!**

**Akatsuki: Oh Lord...**

Deidara can I have your pony-tail?  
Tobi I do want a piggy-back ride.  
Konan I figured out how to make the flower origami like the one in your hair.  
Itachi you should know that there are fangirls under your bed too, and they have cameras in your shower.  
Sasori what made you want to do puppetry?  
Gir what flavor was your first muffin?  
P.S. Itachi sasuke is under your bed too.

**Deidara: Are you crazy, un?! No way! grips ponytail**

**Tobi: Okay! Jade comes in and Tobi gives her a piggy-back ride Jade leaves**

**Konan: That's nice...Try this. makes a paper serpent that slithers around**

**Rya: Oh that's cool!**

**Itachi: I know there's none under my bed because I check every night before I go to bed. And I've checked for cameras in my shower and found none. So ha. And ha.**

**Sasori: Surprisingly my granny got me into it...**

**Gir: I think it was blueberry...**

**Itachi: Same as my first answer...**

**Rya: Okay...next is from...hey it's Rockcrab again!**

Itachi-sama- Are you ok? If someone's in your closet just use tsukuyomi on them and then through them out the window. Not hard.

Hidan- Sasori said I'm already dead... so now I'm confused.

Sasori- If I'm dead how am I arguing with you?

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

**Itachi: I'm fine now...and that is a good idea...**

**Hidan: I will kill you and Sasori will take the remains and turn them into a puppet.**

**Sasori: sigh Your not dead yet...**

**Rya: Wait what...? That didn't make sense...**

**Sasori: grins It's not supposed to...**

**Rya: Um...okay. Next is from...a very angry XxHell's HoundxX **

-Looks around boredly, eyes finally settle on Akatsuki the right one was an pale icy blue and the left was an unusual shade of green smiles evilly- Hello there Akatsuki, Rya...and Gir? I do not know much about Invader Zim but I'll try my best...  
Deidara:...I just plain don't like you...-windmill kicks him into a wall 50ft away leaving a deep dent in the wall-  
Sasori:...pish I can't think of anything to say or do...feel lucky because you could end up like Deidara -points to Deidara who is currently embedded into a wall 50ft away-  
Itachi: -Stares him in the eyes while smiling very evilly and eyes are glowing slightly-  
Pein: I am a full blooded demon and you will never be able to capture and control me...if you don't know what I mean by the full blooded demon thing read Inuyasha it'll make sense then  
Hidan: Jashin is all mighty and people who don't think that should be thrown into the deepest pits of hell don't you think?  
Gir:...Hows it going?...-does shifty eyes real quick then says loudly- Gir rules! -runs away then comes back-  
Sorry but forgot to say this...If I was mean to you it's because I'm in a bitchy mood because my boyfriend broke up with me so he could go out with this other girl...peace! -Leaves for real this time-

**Deidara: AHHHH!! goes flying into the wall Ow.**

**Rya: DEIDARA!! runs over to pull him out of indent**

**Sasori: claps hands together and prays Thank you Lord!**

**Itachi: This is creepy...long time passes OKAY YOU ARE FREAKING ME OUT PERSON I WISH I KNEW!! inches away**

**Pein: Oh that's not cool dude...reads Inuyasha Oh...now I get it. I don't care. You don't have a special power except for incredible strength...glances at Deidara**

**Rya: Thanks to you Deidara has a concussion... has Deidara lay down People...he won't be able to answer questions any time soon...**

**Deidara: Ugh...**

**Hidan: YES!! FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS!! THANK YOU JASHIN!!**

**Gir: YES!! GIR RULES OUT LOUD!!**

**Rya: Well...this was...epic...glances at Deidara Okay...next is from...**

hiya, im kazumi and i ish a big fan here are my questions and some personal sayings

Itachi- Is it fun to mind torture people? Oh weasels rock!!

Kisame- Do you fear shark fin soup? Can I borrow you sword so I can't beat my brother to a bloody smear?evil laugh Just kidding. Or am I?shifty eyes

Deidara- Dude, we all know you're a guy, Geesh, some people are morons. I support your art too, bombs rock. Can I borrow some of your clay though? I need to take care of some business. looks evilly at school

Sasori- Don't say I'm picking sides or two timing on art cause all art rocks in my eyes. But aren't you dead?looks at him wide eyed

Tobi- Are you Obito or Madara? TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!glomps Tobi

Zetsu- Um...This may seem weird but I am kind of cannibalistic like you...But I don't eat people thank Jashin!! Do your sides argue with each other?

Konan- Your origami skills should be envied by the world!! eyes of admiration Will you and Pein really marry?

Pein- Nice piercings. Is it hard being the leader of an orginization of a bunch of psychotic murderers? ( Don't kill me for calling you psychotic cause I know things that would make you wet yourselves. evil maniacal grin)

Hidan- Your religion is awesome and hardcaore, but I can't unfortunately convert to it for I am only mortal.anime streams of tears I am not worthy. sob stabs self in head with a rusted fork repeatedly Ow. Ow. Ow. Oh, yeah...I forgot about my question. stops stabbing What's it like being immortal?

Kakuzu-Don't look now but I'm stalking you. Don't worry, I don't do perverted things like usual stalkers and I won't take any of your money. The only thing I do is just watch you fight and kill people. I like chaos, destruction and murder. I'm evil like that. grins evilly, lightening flashing and thunder booming I'm a huge fan of you though, but I'm not a retarded fangirl who goes all googily eyed and screams a lot. -.-But beware...I do glomp. O.O But anyway, you rock and everything you do rocks.

All the Akatsuki- gives them an all an all expense paid vacation to Hawaii and a years supply of dangos glomps everyone and kisses Kakuzu on the cheek real quickly and runs before he can kill meh

Has an evil moment and locks itachi in a room fool of fangirls BUWHAHAHA!:D

any back sass and ill send your rear ends to another planet then blow it upD: and heres proof I can do that and blow up a planet with my evilnessness drags orochimaru out of his base and punts him to Pluto and blows it up

BUWHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR MY EVILNESSNESS!

turns nice again and pulls itachi out of the room of fangirls

Oh and Rya if you put this in your next one, thanks!!

Loves ya all but can kick your butts,  
Kazumi

P.S.- Kakuzu, I left a suit case with 100,0,0,0 yen in it while you weren't looking. shifty eyes Enjoy! smiles and disappears into the wall

P.S.S-TOBI'S A GOOD BOY FOREVER!huggles Tobi

**Itachi: Sometimes it's fun...it depends on the person...Weasels own all...**

**Kisame: Yes. Shark fin soup is evil to all lengths...and no. You will never get my Samehada. It is mine and mine alone.**

**Deidara: Yes! Thank you, un! And since you understand...fine, un. gives Kazumi a small amount of clay Here, un. God, your lucky, un.**

**Sasori: Yes I'm dead...don't mention it. I don't like being dead.**

**Tobi: sigh If you must know, I am -- spoiler block TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!**

**Rya: Ha!**

**Zetsu: Interesting...and yes..my sides argue with each other...****No we don't.**** Yes we do and you know it.**

**Konan: Thank you very much, Kazumi...and maybe...**

**Pein: Sometimes it's hard...depends on the way you look at it...**

**Hidan: Thanks I like my religion too...(oh my god he isn't swearing! 8D) And it gets pretty boring being immortal... sigh**

**Kakuzu: It's still a little creepy...**

**Itachi: You think you have it bad? points at closet (faint fangirl screams)**

**Akatsuki: Aw nice! Thanks Kazumi!**

**Kakuzu: Ack...! rubs cheek and glares**

**Itachi: AHHHH!! NOT THE FANGIRLS AGAIN!!**

**pulled back out**

**Itachi: shivers Ugh...please people...you don't understand...don't do that...**

**Rya: Poor Orochima-WHAT AM I SAYING?! GO KAZUMI!!**

**Kakuzu: I love you!! opens suitcase and pulls out yen ALRIGHT!!**

**Rya: That was kind of you Kazumi...**

**Tobi: YAY!! huggles back**

**Rya: Finally the end of the chapter! This was long but fun to make! R&R please!! XD**


	7. WOO!

Ask the Akatsuki and Gir

Ask the Akatsuki and Gir

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Akatsuki, or Gir. (But I wish I owned Deidara…)

Author's Note: I think you people gathered this by now, but for latecomers, I'm Rya.

Rya: ONWARD!! First for this new chapter is from… XxxArashixxX

Waves slightly  
Uh... none of you remember me, I hope...  
So... Kakashi... what was your first thought when you found out that you were going to teach Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura?

-The Voice In Your Mind (A.K.A- Arashi)

**-Kakashi suddenly appears-**

**Kakashi: What…?**

**Rya: Oh…um…okay. **

**Kakashi: What's going on?**

**Rya: -explains everything-**

**Kakashi: Oh fantastic. –Sigh- I spazzed because I knew Naruto had Kyuubi No Kitsune in him.**

**Rya: …Okay. Next is from…Kazumi's back!**

**Kakuzu: Oh fantastic. –Sigh-**

Yays, kazumi is back XD

can I join?

I cook, clean, can kill people like i showed in the earlier chapter with my awesome evilnessness and now am immortal and am now a jashinist :D

i will also provide all the money for the organization and would like to be teamed up with Kakuzu and Hidan :3

but be warned, i spoil the people that im a fan of XD

meaning Kakuzu will get money whenever asked, Hidan will get a sacrifice partner, Kisame will get a person who'll make sure no sushi or fish related stuff is around, Itachi will get a pocky and dango provider, Sasori will get a body provider for his puppets, Deidara will get a clay provider, Zetsu will get a dead body snack provider, Pein will get a person who will give him awesome piercing pieces when asked, konan will get a shopping partner XD, and Tobi will get a best friend who will always play with him when asked

loves ya all XD (hugs them all and kisses Kakuzu on the cheek again and quickly runs away, leaving another suitcase full of money) XD

Deidara- thanks for the clay! XD (blows up high school with a big bang) ART IS A BANG BxTCH! XD

Itachi- I'm sorry dude. (Gives him a dango and a box of pocky) won't do it again :3

Kakuzu- dude, I'm not gonna hurt you when i stalk you, i only stalk you when u r fighting people, i like to watch, your skills are very awesome and perfect, i don't see why you need a mask though, you're very handsome (blushes) (gives him a truck load of money) what did i say? Im gonna spoil ya all! XD

(drags in a tied up person and gives them to Hidan) here ya go, a live sacrifice XD

(rids Akatsuki base of all fish related food)

(gives Sasori a body to make into a puppet)

(gives Deidara a giant bag of clay)

(gives Zetsu a dead body to eat)

(gives Pein silver stud peircings from France)

(gives konan an awesome beautiful porcelain comb ornament of a blue lily made of sapphire from china)

(plays video games with Tobi)

loves ya ppl XD

**Rya: Oh god…LONG!!**

Pein: Awesome peircings! And sure…you can join. Rya: Wait, I'm in too you know. That would make 11 of us. Pein: -shrugs- The more the merrier. Rya: We're evil.

**Pein: …**

**Deidara: YES!! THANK YOU!!**

**Tobi: TOBI LIKES KAZUMI A LOT!! –hug-**

**Kakuzu: -faints-**

**Hidan: I love you.**

**Konan: Hey this is cool. Thank you.**

**Zetsu: Yum…-eats body-**

**Rya: I still haven't gotten used to that…-twitch-**

**Sasori: Oh cool. –takes body and starts to make the puppet- Thanks Kazumi.**

**Itachi: Well…thank you. –eats dango like a maniac-**

**Rya: Oh snap…he's gonna get a rush…EVERYONE DUCK AND COVER NOW!!**

**Itachi: -twitch twitch- -runs around in circles so fast he breaks the sound barrier- WOOO HOO HOO HOO!!**

**Rya: -ducks behind Deidara- EVERYONE HIDE!! NOW!!**

**Akatsuki: -hides-**

**-2 hours pass-**

**Itachi: -rush dies down-**

**Rya: That was scary…let's move on to Rockcrab.**

Itachi-sama- Yeah, that's why I said it.

Hidan- I don't want to die... hides in a box

Sasori- I'm still hiding in the box Heh. I'm the three-foot-tall brick wall!

-Rockcrab

**Itachi: Tch…whatever.**

**Hidan: Kazumi gave me a sacrificial body. I don't need you.**

**Sasori: -sigh- 1 foot tall, baka.**

**Rya: Whatever…oh hey it's Jade again!**

**Akatsuki: Oh good Lord…**

HIYA

Itachi FANGIRLS WILL RAPE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!  
Hidan how many times can you swear in one sentence?  
Tobi Yay, will you be my friend?  
Gir (hands muffin to Gir) this is a magic muffin, it will turn into any flavor you want.  
Kisame do you lose your teeth as frequently as sharks? If so may i have one?  
Rya see you in school  
Konan Coolness, love the serpent  
Pein did getting those peircings hurt? How much?

**Itachi: Oo –twitch-**

**Hidan: !# &# (#! #&) )&#& There. Happy now?**

**Tobi: TOBI WILL SAY YES 'CUZ TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!**

**Gir: I LIKE IT!! Flavor of…. everything!! –poof- YUM!! –eats muffin-**

**Rya: Ew…**

**Kisame: Yeah…here. -hands Jade an old tooth-**

**Rya: Oh please don't remind me. I no like school…**

**Konan: Thanks.**

**Pein: Take a guess. –raises an eyebrow-**


	8. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ask The Akatsuki and Gir (and now Kakashi!)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Naruto or Invader ZIM. I just own Rya.

**Rya: Okay! We got a new chapter! FINALLY!!!!**

**Deidara: Oh Yay, un.**

**Rya: Must you be so enthusiastic?**

**Sasori: CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVERWITH?!?!**

**Rya: Sheesh, all right. The first one for this chapter is from…KAIYO!!!!**

**Kakuzu: Oh my god…**

o_O I ish back... at last!

PEIN-SAN! =D do you and konan have something going on? (Wink wink)

Itachi~Kun... who do you like more? Me or err... (Points to random statue) that

Kisame, do you eat worms? Like in the fishing channels?

Hidan, you rock in the shippuuden!

Kakuzu... Tobi stole all you money and brought candy with it..

Tobi... (Grins) you better get running

**Rya: Oh Lord…this'll be great! –Grins-**

**Pein: …-blushes- What are you talking about?**

**Itachi: If my life counted on it, probably you.**

**Kisame: Ew no. That's just gross.**

**Hidan: Thank you! I love it when people like me!**

**Rya: No you don't.**

**Hidan: I would love it also if you would SHUT THE HECK UP!!**

**Kakuzu: Wait…WHAT DID HE DO?!?!**

**Rya: TOBI RUN!!!!**

**Tobi: Tobi doesn't like you, Kaiyo…-runs for life-**

**Kakuzu: -chases Tobi- GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!**

**Rya: …Onward…now this one is from…ROCKCRAB!!!!!!**

Itachi-sama- Yeah.

Hidan- Good. Because if you come any closer I'm get Colonel Mustang to attack you with FIRE ALCHEMY-ness... yeah...

Sasori- Eh, Shut up.

Rockcrab

**Itachi: …**

**Rya: Do you always say that, Nissan?**

**Itachi: What?**

**Rya: Dot, dot, dot.**

**Itachi: …**

**Hidan: Wtf? Whatever!**

**Sasori: You shut up.**

**Rya: OoooOOooOOOooo…childhood is kicking in!**

**Sasori: SHUT UP!!!!!**

**Rya: -smirks- No. Okay, next is from…KAKUZU AND TOBI!!! GET BACK HERE!!!! –Runs over and drags the two back-**

**Kakuzu: Humph. Didn't get one stinking scratch. –Crosses arms childishly-**

**Tobi: But Rya-chan! Tobi is a good boy!**

**Rya: -panther ears flatten- Not now he isn't. Next review is from…oh good Lord…Jade again.**

Itachi FANGIRLS!  
Tobi Yay buddies (give 1/2 a box of pocky)  
Kisame Thanks (makes tooth into necklace)  
Gir what's the square root of a muffin?  
Pein I HAVE NO PEARCINGS!  
Rya THE CONVENTIONS ALMOST HERE  
Konan what's the first origami peace you learned?

**Itachi: I hate you. A lot. But it does not bother me anymore.**

**Tobi: LOL TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!! –eats pocky-**

**Kisame: Eh…no problem…**

**Gir: Um…A CUPCAKE!!**

**Rya: …Cupcake?**

**Gir: Yeah!**

**Rya: …Okay. Whatever.**

**Pein: I GATHERED THAT!!**

**Rya: I KNOW I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!! I call Sasori!**

**Sasori: WHAT?!**

**Rya: Oh it's a long, complicated story that's difficult to tell. Anyway, you guys are anime characters, you would NEVER understand. –Grins evilly-**

**Konan: Hm…now that I think of it…probably a paper flower, like the one in my hair.**

**Rya: That's pretty cool. All right. Next is…someone new and I can't pronounce their name. Sorry! –Sweat drop-**

Sasori: Why do i have puppet strings coming out my arms and legs  
i feel like Kerli from her music video Walking on air am i dead?

Gir: i has a gillion muffins for you

Itachi: your cooler than sasuke

Rya: Your cool

Hidan: Did you kill me is that why I'm a puppet

everyone else: i really don't know what to ask the rest so DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES -gets a kunai lodged in forehead-

**Sasori: I have no idea why…-whistles innocently- -pulls on strings-**

**Rya: Hey that's not cool, Sensei! –Breaks strings- Don't do that again.**

**Sasori: Who's gonna make me? The panther?**

**Rya: Actually yes. –turns into the panther demon and picks up Sasori- Now stop it before I kill you again.**

**Sasori: OO Okay! Okay! I'll stop!**

**Rya: Good. –drops Sasori- Sorry! That was a mistake! –Sweat drop- -turns back to normal-**

**Sasori: Sure…**

**Gir: ORLY?**

**Rya: Hey thanks! Hm…I like them already! Do you have a****nickname for next time so I can address you quickly?**

**Hidan: Actually no. That's the truth. –looks around nervously-**

**Rya: -face palm- Hidan-san…you better pray to Jashin-sama that he will forgive you for your sins, but not now. Later.**

**Hidan: …Touché.**

**Everyone else: NO!! NOT THAT!!**

**Rya: Yeah. I started the whole thing. It's a bad idea to bring it up again…Mmk…next is from…ARASHI!**

**Kakashi: Oh I remember her…-mumbles while reading his book-**

Yeah. I know, I'm just awesome (or stupid) enough to ask Kakashi a question. XD Now I'll ask a relevant question to Hidan. How old are you?

-XxxArashixxX

**Rya: I'd say awesome. Personally, I like Kakashi.**

**Kakashi: That's only because I was your teacher at the Leaf Village. But you made an epic fail.**

**Rya: Don't rub it in, Kakashi-sensei.**

**Kakashi: -shrugs-**

**Hidan: Eh…I actually lost count. I think I'm somewhere around…-mumbles and counts on fingers- Somewhere around three hundred years old.**

**Rya: THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!**

**Hidan: No, none of that BS.**

**Rya: Fine, fine. 'K, next is from…Kazumi!**

Yay! Im a member! XD

Hidan: you don't love meh; you love the idea of meh! XD jk i like u as a friend dude...: 3 but id go out with you if i weren't in love with Kakuzu but sadly he doesn't feel the same (sighs) ohs well (shrugs)

Kakuzu: ya happy? :3 (grins)

Kisame: i don't like fish related food, fish r too beautiful to harm :3... especially sharks...meaning kisame's beautiful lol XD but u are :3

Zetsu: good hmm? i prefer people myself (grins evilly)

konan: no prob. ur awesome :3

Pein: yep, and there is more where that came from :3

Sasori: yeps... oh heres a t-rex body for if ya want it (giant truck pulls in with t-rex carcass)

Itachi: wow... maybe id should try some... (shifty eyes)

Rya: Yay! Cookies for joo! (gives her a giant bag of cookies)

Kakuzu: (gives him more money to see if hell have a heart attack of happiness or glomp self) (watches wearily) O.O

(gives Tobi a years supply of lollipops)

(gives Zetsu another body)

(does ritual with Hidan) YAY JASHIN!

(gives konan a weeks paid vacation to a expensive spa) :3

(gives Pein light up peircings and black pearl ones as well)

(gives Deidara a bag of infinite amount of clay) go boom XD

loves ya ppl,

kazumi

Hidan: Touché…

**Kakuzu: You liar! I like you! It's just…**

**Rya: You're shy.**

**Kakuzu: …Yeah. –blushes underneath mask-**

**Kisame: -blushes heavily- Do you like EVERYONE?! Except the girls of course…**

**Zetsu: Yeah! Thanks for the other body too! –starts eating other body-**

**Rya: Zetsu…**

**Zetsu: Hm?**

**Rya: …You're such a messy eater.**

**Zetsu: -shrugs-**

**Konan: Thank you.**

**Pein: I noticed. Thanks.**

**Sasori: …Whoa…**

**Itachi: Try some what?**

**Rya: His rushes leave him at a small memory issue…don't mind him. Ha ha! I win! **

–**eats cookies-**

**Kakuzu: Holy-I loves you now! –tightly hugs kazumi-**

**Tobi: OoooOOooOOOooo I LIKE LOLLIPOPS!!!! –grabs them all-**

**Hidan: JASHIN WILL PREVAIL!!!**

**Konan: Oh wow…thank you. A lot.**

**Pein: I'll wear the black pearl ones. The light up ones are just dumb. But thank you.**

**Rya: I'll put the light up ones on him when he's asleep! –whispers to kazumi-**

**Deidara: -twitch- -twitch- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ART IS A BANG, UN!!!!!!**

**Rya: KAZUMI!!!!! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!! –grabs Deidara- CALM DOWN, YOU TWIT!!**

**Deidara: -stops twitching and spazzing- 'K I'm done, un…**

**Rya: Good. You better be. Okay, last one. It's from…oh lord, once again, a name I can't pronounce…Sorry!**

Hehe, yo.  
Sasori and Deidara: Are you two secretly dating? And no lies!! I must know!  
Kakuzu: So, do you beat Bill Gates in being the richest man in the world?  
Hidan: If I were to give you a spoon, would you decapitate a squirrel? -offers spoon-  
Pein: Is your theme song Pain by Three Days Grace or Pain by Jimmy Eat World?  
Konan: Do you dye your hair? Or is it naturally that way? If so, then what color was your parents' hair?  
Gir: Here, have some waffles!  
Zetsu: Why are you so awesome?  
Kisame: My best friend is in love with you. She's kinda short, has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lean figure. Would you date her?  
Itachi: Can I have a cookie? If not, I'll show you this video I caught of my fangirl of a sister raping you.  
Tobi: Do you taste like a lollipop? Can I lick your mask to find out?  
And lastly, Orochimaru: Are you a pedo?

Sasori: ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!! –anime pulse-Deidara: Oh now that's just not cool, un! I have Rya-chan, un!

**Rya: -blushes-**

**Kakuzu: I wish. –crosses arms-**

**Hidan: -takes spoon- Probably not. It's not worth it.**

**Pein: Neither.**

**Rya: He's right. It's Waka Laka!**

**Pein: Rya! Would you shut up?**

**Rya: No.**

**Konan: No it's naturally this way. But my parents…um…I don't remember. Haven't seen them in so long. –shrugs-**

**Gir: WAFFLES!!!!**

**Zetsu: I just am. –crosses arms and grins- I just rule.**

**Kisame: Hm…sure why not?**

**Rya: That's the spirit!**

**Itachi: HERE'S YOUR COOKIE!!! –gives you a cookie-**

**Rya: That video would've been interesting…**

**Itachi: Rya…you are a disgusting sister…**

**Rya: Yeah I know!**

**Tobi: No. Itachi-san's already done that once. It's disturbing.**

**Itachi: I was on sugar. But your mask ****does**** taste like a lollipop.**

**Rya: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

**-Orochimaru suddenly appears-**

**Rya: Oh my god I'm gonna barf…**

**Orochimaru: Hey…where am I? –looks around and finds question for him- You teenagers are absolutely SICK!! No I'm NOT!! –leaves-**

**Deidara: Hey how come he could leave, un?**

**Rya: That's because I hate him. And I want him to leave.**

**Deidara: TT-TT**

**Rya: Who wants to play Truth-or-dare?**

**Akatsuki: NO!!!**

**Rya: too bad! We're gonna play it NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT REALLY IMPORTANT TO EVERYONE!!!!!**

**Rya: HEY EVERYONE!!!!! THE AKATSUKI, ME, AND KAKASHI ARE GONNA PLA TRUTH OR DARE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! So you can ask everyone questions and they have to answer truthfully, or DARE THEM!!!! DO THE DARE DO THE DARE!!!!**

**Have fun thinking of stuff!**


	9. WOO T & D

DICLAIMER: For once again, I do not own the Akatsuki or Gir, I only own Rya.

Author's Note: We're doin' truth or dare!

Ask the Akatsuki and Gir

**Rya: Okei dokei!! I'm really sorry this took so long, guys…school and a new laptop has held me back!**

**Deidara: Geez, Rya…you're really falling behind aren't you, un?**

**Rya: Shut up, Deidara. Okay, people have actually done some dares! WOO!! First is…WakexUpxFishy…**

awesome fic, nice job

gir: wat does the g stand for X3 *makes awesome soap waffles and vanilla muffins for gir* gir rocks

deidara: tobi cant be THAT BAD can he? i dare you to hug tobi for the whole of next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHA =3 u rock dei

hidan: i dare u to wear a blindfold and have the rya lead u wherever she wants, u rock does jashinism really promote evil and cussing and violence and blood shed? WHERE DO I SIGN UP!? 8D

pein: MY PEIRCINGS R BETTER THAN URS, i dare u to wear a magnet

konan: i dare u to light one of ur oramagi arts on fire

tobi: *glomps* OMFG I DARE U TO GIVE KISAME SHARK FIN SOUP WITH A HARE IN IT! ROCK ON TOBES!

sasori: i dare u to say hi to me =p

kakuzu: i dare u to DONATE MONEY TO CHARITY =O

itachi: i dare u to give out free hugs to all ur fangirls, u rock dude if u lose ur eyesight can u still use sharingan?

rya: I DARE U TO IGNORE DEIDARA FOR A WHOLE CHAPTER

u guys rock cya =p if u put this in ur nxt chappy thank you very much AWESOME FIC

**Rya: -twitch- Never…**

**Pein: It's a dare, Rya, you have to. –smirk-**

**Rya: -mumbles- -starts ignoring Deidara-**

**Gir: I don't know…-bleh-**

**Deidara: Oh he is, un…he is…and NEVER!!!!**

**Rya: -pushes Deidara into a hug with Tobi-**

**Deidara: OH COME ON, UN!!!!!!**

**Rya: Oh I like this kid…-evil grin-**

**Hidan: O_o**

**Rya: -ties blindfold around Hidan and pushes him into the Care Bear realm-**

**Hidan: AHHHHHH MUST…KILLL…-doesn't have any weapons- AAAAHHHHHHHHHH**

**Pein: Doubt it, mine -SPOILER BLOCK-…feh…fine. –puts on a magnet, looking very stupid-**

**Rya: -snickers-**

**Konan: -lights an origami flower on fire- There. -has no real problem with it-**

**Kisame: I HEARD THAT!!!! -hides in a corner-**

**Tobi: -glomps back- ROCK ON, WAKEXUPXFISHY**

**Sasori: …**

**Deidara: -still stuck in hug- Say it, Sasori-No-Danna…un…**

**Sasori: …hi…**

**Itachi: -hides under bed- Never…**

**Rya: Well…Itachi's my brother, I won't make him do anything he doesn't like. NEXT PERSONA!!! It. Is. Someone. Named. Emo-Puppet-Girl.**

awesome fic!  
BTW...can i still ask a few questions?  
if i can...here they are:  
Kisame~Would it be cannibalism for you to eat shark fin-soup?  
Itachi~Um...I can't think of anything to ask you,so hi!you're so much better than Sas-gay.  
Pein~I LOVE YOU!Sorry...I'm kind of a fangirl of the Akatsuki...  
Konan~Would you teach me origami?Please?  
Hidan~JASHINISM RULES!Anyway...Why do you curse so much?Not that I mind it...Just wondering.  
Kakuzu~Hi...You rule!  
Deidara~I love you to,but my question is:Why are you so hot?  
Sasori~Why did you let Sakura and Chiyo kill you?  
Tobi~Why do you want to hide your face with that weird mask?And why swirly orange?Are you really a good boy?  
Zetsu~How do people taste?  
If I can't ask still...then I just wasted,like,10 minutes...Oh well

**Kisame: I'm not entirely sure, to be quite honest…I've never tried it…**

**Itachi: Um…thanks? -thinks: wtf where did sas-gay come from?-**

**Pein: -blushes- I've noticed…**

**Konan: I don't see why not…**

**Hidan: It's kinda like a -bleep- force of -bleeping- habit…-bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- I dunno…**

**Kakuzu: Thank you?**

**Deidara: -still in previous hug dare- -blushes- I'm hot, un?**

**Rya: -wants to say something but knows she can't-**

**Deidara: You really wish you could say something, don't you, un?**

**Rya: …**

**Sasori: I have absolutely no idea. The old hag was putting up a hell of a fight though…I guess that played a role in it…and that girl tired me out…-shrugs-**

**Tobi: Tobi can answer that in one sentence. It's because Tobi is -SPOILER BLOCK-**

**Rya: -snickers-**

**Zetsu: If I told you, the FCC would file a lawsuit against me…-thinks about that family guy episode…lol-**

**Rya: …okaaaayyyy…the next review is from…HEY KAZUMI!!!!!**

**Akatsuki: Oh dear Lord…**

yay! im loved!... (turns bright red in a blush)  
kisame, i dont like everyone dude, i only like you as a friend XD

im just straight forward at telling ppl what i think of their looks

and hmm... girls... im not going to comment on that because if i told u something i am, the author probably wouldnt like me (shifty eyes)

orochimaru's a pedo! its true! he almost molested my brother until i got him with a flame thrower... heh heh...

ooh! dare me! dare me! i'' do any dare if, within reason!

kakuzu, i have something to say, come here

(makes kakuzu lean over)

(whispers: ur damn sexy XD)

(runs off, leaving a giant pile of money in place)

well, what kind of facial piercings do you prefer, pein?

no prob konan, you need to relax after having to deal with a group full of possibly psychotic men (pats her on the shoulder sympathetically)

hmm,zetsu, what type of dead bodies do you prefer?

sasori, help yourself to the t-rex, i have many specimens XD

calm down deidara or i take the clay away (scowls)

itachi... FLYING MONKEY! (points at the flying monkey that attacks itachi)

woah... didn't see that coming O.O

tobi's a good boy! (gives tobi a big hug)

(blows up orochimaru's base) MUHAHAHAHA!

bye bye until then and hopefully one of you will give me a good dare that isnt mentally disturbing and will make me barf but is still entertaining XD

**Kisame: Whatever…**

**Rya: -cocks head to the side like a dog- Now why wouldn't I like you?**

**-orochi blows up in base explosion-**

**Rya: -snickers-**

**Kakuzu: -blushes heavily underneath mask-**

**Pein: Ones that don't sparkle…**

**Konan: Thanks…**

**Rya: Hey what about me?! I'm-**

**Deidara: -A tomboy. Rya, tomboys don't count as girls, un.**

**Rya: -panther ears flatten and panther tail puffs up- -reeeeaaaaalllllyyyyy wants to say something but knows she can't…-**

**Zetsu: Any sort of body that's dead…and not alive…**

**Tobi: Um…Zetsu-**

**Zetsu: I know what I said! Shut up!**

**Sasori: :D**

**Itachi: -falls to the ground in a flying monkey attack-**

**Tobi: -grins under mask-**

**Rya: A dare huh? Hm…**

**Pein: I dare you to tell us what you are!!**

**Rya: -raises an eyebrow- Okay…that works. 'K next one's from…Jade…-grin-**

I dare someone to pole dance on someone else.

**Akatsuki and Gir: Oh Hell no!!!**

**Rya: …Come on, guys-**

**Akatsuki: -epic evil death glare at rya-**

**Rya: -panther ears lower- Okay okay okay! Um…um…sh-should we go to the next one…?**

**Pein: -snatches paper- The next one is from Kelly of the Evensatyr…**

**Rya: EvenSTAR, you idiot! EvenSTAR!!!**

Hehe, Onoez, I am back! xD  
Okay, I got one!  
Sasori! I dare you to sing... MY HEART WILL GO ON BY CELINE DION TO OROCHIMARU! xD  
Do it.

**Sasori: -twitch- In your drea-**

**Rya: -puts paper of lyrics in his hands- Sing it, Sasori.**

**Sasori: I hate you, you know that? -eventually sings it to Oro, the notes and stuff being perfect-**

**Rya: -can't stop laughing-**

**Akatsuki: -speechless-**

**Sasori: -sighs, then picks up review paper- Ugh…the next one is from…Plumalchemyst…**

you can call me plum XD

anyway  
Sasori: I REMEMBER NOW YOU FRECKEN TURN ME INTO A PUPPET BECAUSE HIDAN KILLED ME FOR A SACRIFICE

Rya: Please hurt them badly

Kakashi: Why are you a perv

and thats all i got

**Sasori: Oh I remember you…**

**Hidan: Oh yeah…-bleep- It's you…**

**Rya: -evil grin- With pleasure…**

**Akatsuki: 0_o**

**Rya: -pops Sasori's limbs off and beats him with them- -rips Hidan's head off and uses it for a quick kickball game- -laughing hysterically-**

**Pein: -smiling- Okay…what's the next review?**

**Konan: Nothing. It's done for this chapter.**

**Deidara: Oh thank god, un! -lets go of tobi and disinfects robe-**

**Rya: -tightly hugs Deidara- Haha I did it!**

**Deidara: -sigh- …**

**Okay you guys know the drill, I'm only doing the truth or dare for ONE MORE CHAPTER…now if you liked this R&R pwease!**


End file.
